Super Smash Bros Melee: Inside
by MeleeBeeblebrox
Summary: The 5 Gods get sucked into their favorite game and have to win tourneys to escape. How will they fare?
1. SSBM: Inside Chapter 1

"F-air, Up-air, Up-air, F-air, D-AIR! THE KEN COMBO FROM M2K! INVADER ZIMMERMAN!" D1 yelled into his headset. "Mew2King is the Apex 2016 Winner! He did it!," Scar said, his voice shaking with hype.

Mew2King jumped out of his chair, his glasses flying off his face. When the hype died down, he shook Hungrybox's hand. Scar walked up and handed Jason the Apex 2016 trophy. The crowd was chanting, "M2K! M2K! M2K!" Jason held his trophy up high and smiled. His first Melee Apex win.

Mango, Armada and PPMD walked up to the stage to congratulate him. Suddenly, the Gamecube began to flash. The 5 Gods disappeared in a loud bang.

Mango woke up to find himself in a large, seemingly empty room. He looked down to see that he had become a jumbled mess of 0s and 1s. He looked to the sides and saw 4 other similar figures. He

tried to talk, but he didn't have a voice.

"MELEE!", yelled a disembodied voice. Mango knew at that moment exactly what was going on. The Melee menu music began playing as a 5 large buttons appeared in front of each of the 5 figures.

Mango reached out to touch it. A blank name list appeared. He entered his usual tag, USA!. As he looked to the sides, he could make out UGS, HBOX, NOVA and PPMD. "They're here too." Mango thought to himself.

"SURVIVAL!" the voice yelled. The character selection screen appeared. The PPMD figure moved his marker over to... "FALCO!"

NOVA moved to... "MARTH!"

HBOX selected... "JIGGLYPUFF!"

and UGS selected... "PEACH!"

Feeling himself, Mango moved his marker to... "CAPTAIN FALCON!"

The instant Mango hit Falcon, the screen disappeared. All 5 of them fell onto a purple platform in front of a large image of Masahiro Sakurai. "Welcome to Super Smash Bros Melee: Inside. Here you must win 3 Weekly In-Game Tournaments. Only then will all of you be let out of the game.

"Urgh..." Mango said out loud. He realised it wasn't his own voice. He looked down and realised that he became Captain Falcon!

"Ah, you have noticed. All 5 of you have been transformed into the characters you selected. You must win against perfectly simulated versions of hundreds of professional smash bros players from across the globe. Good luck." The image dissolved as the platform dissapeared. They fell again. They landed in the middle of a large plaza. The sign hanging above them said," Welcome To Melee Central!"

"Wow... This is amazing..." M2K said, his voice filled with awe.


	2. SSBM: Inside Ch 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Play IF ANIME WERE HYPE INTRO 2015 (Official OP 1) by SSBMbillnye before every new chapter. Thank you and shoutout to him for making such an awesome video!

"Guys, before we go, let's test out what we can do.", Mango said. "First, pain detection." "OW! Why'd you do that?", PeePee said. "You were closest." "Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore..." PeePee said. "That's a relief", Hungrybox said in a comically high voice. "I've always wondered what these felt like", Armada said, holding Peach's breasts. M2K gave him a sideways stink eye. "Really? " "Well, now that we know that we feel pain, we wouldn't want to sleep outside. Let's try to find a place to stay", Said Hbox. "Look! This place leads everywhere! That way is the training area, the restauraunt plaza, tournament entry... Oh! The rooms are that way!", PeePee said as he Falco Phantasm'd towards the Dormitory Area. "Oh hell no", Mango said as he dashed after PeePee.

M2K sighed and followed. Armada and Hbox jumped forward in pursuit.

"Ahhhhh..." Mango said as he stretched out his bed. Each fighter had their own bedroom and bathroom, along with a shared kitchen and TV room. "Sakurai knows how to make some damn good beds..."

"MANGO! COME OUT HERE!", Hbox yelled. Groaning, Mango pulled himself out of bed.

"Whaaaat...", Mango sighed. "I was sleeping so well..."

"The tournament schedule came in! The first one is today in 5 hours!"

"Well then, I think that we should each get one hour in the training arre to get a feel for our new selves", M2K said. "That sounds about fair", said Armada. "I call first!" He said as he floated out the door and towards Smash Central.

"I think that someone should go get the low-down on food. I'm starving.", Hbox said, his stomach grumbling.

"We'd need money for food. We don't know how to get money" M2K said.

"Dont remind meee..." Hbox groaned.

An hour later, Armada came floating back with his arms full of large golden coins.  
"Look guys, I got Coins from using the training area! ...Uh, guys?"

M2K, PPMD and Mango were sprawled across the floor, fast asleep. Hbox was on the couch, his stomach growling like a T-Rex. Armada sighed, breathed in and yelled, "WE HAVE MONEEEEEY!"  
Everyone jumped awake and rubbed their eyes. "Whadappened?", They all yawned in unison.

"We can go get some food now. I got 10, so we each get 2 Coi..." Armada started. However, Hbox had already taken his share and ran towards the Restauraunt Plaza.

"As I was saying... We each get 2. That should be enough for each of us to eat today."

"Cool. I'm off", Mango said as he took his share and ran after Hungrybox.

"Why does Mango never talk unless it's about the tournament?", PeePee asked under his breath.

"Well, I'm not hungry, so I will train next, M2K said, stone faced.

"Take your coins at least." Said Armada.

"Just put them by my door. I'll pick them up later.", Said M2K as he walked out the door.

He could hear the other two trot along the road to the Restauraunt Plaza as he made his way to the path labeled Training Area. The building was large and pearly white. When he opened the door, rows of lights flickered on as instruments for Teching, Wavedashing and Advanced Tech rose from the floor along with Sandbags and Spacing Markers.

"This is perfect for training... Sakurai did know how deep the game would go...", M2K said as he walked up to the sandbag. He found that he could perform the moves Marth usually used without any effort! As he slashed the Sandbag, a small 7% appeared above it. As he kept swinging, the number increased. Then it dawned on him.

"That's the damage percentage!" M2K thought. He turned from the sandbag and walked off the platform. As he landed, a small screen popped up with a list of legal stages. He pressed Dreamland 64 and was warped back to the Sandbag. The previously white platform had become a perfect replica of Dreamland 64, down to the windy tree and rainbow!

"Amazing...", M2K said to himself again. He swung a tipper F-Smash. The Sandbag died right on time. M2K trained for his hour and left, his face covered in sweat.

As he left the building, he saw the other Gods walking back to the Dorm, hands food-laden. His stomach grumbled as he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since he had arrived yesterday.

"Hey, wait up guys!", M2K yelled, too filled with hype to just run over.


	3. SSBM: Inside Ch 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Play IF ANIME WERE HYPE INTRO 2015 (Official OP 1) by SSBMbillnye before every new chapter. Thank you and shoutout to him for making such an awesome video!

"What did you get? I'm starving!", M2K exclaimed, his stomach rumbling harder.

"Let's see... we got some Maxim Tomatoes, eggs, LonLon milk and some of Duck Hunt's ducks to roast. We also got Mango some Chateu Romani", PeePee said as he rummaged through the bags of food.

After everyone ate, the time was 3:00 P:M. PeePee was the first to notice.  
"We only have 10 more minutes to sign up for the first weekly! Come on guys, we've got to go now!", he yelled as he threw open the door and waveshined his way towards the Tournament Venue.

'Oh, shit, we did forget! I don't want to miss one tournament!" Mango said as he rushed out of the door.

"Why must they always do that?", said Armada as he floated out after PeePee and Mango. M2K and Hbox followed suit. By the time all of them were signed up, the tournament had already begun.

All 5 Gods walked in to hear D1 commentating on the first match of the tournament: Colbol vs Chillindude829!

"Welcome to Melee i Weeklies! This is a single elimination, single match tournament! First match is Colbol vs Chillin! Two equal level Fox mains facing off! The hype is real right away!", D1 yelled.

"And we're going straight to Battlefield. Neutral start... Chillin with the waveshine... 1,2,3,4, up throw, up air. Nice. Colbol counters with a b-air..."

"Chillin takes that with a decisive 3 stock victory and moves on to winners!" D1 shouted.

"Chillin is playing better than last time I saw. Leffen 4 stocked the hell out of him, but he's doing good", Mango said to himself.

"Up next is Mango vs Ice! This is a surprisingly even match for Ice, even though he has been destroyed by Mango's Falco in the past... Mango is playing Falcon for Inside. Ice doesn't have much experience against Mango's Falcon. Here we go! The match is starting on... Battlefield!", D1 shouted.

Mango and Ice began to flicker. Both of them appeared on Battlefield. "Been a while Ice. Kept your DI sharp I hope", Mango said to Ice. "Sure have Mango. Get ready to lose!", Ice said back with a smirk on his long, foxlike face.

Mango ran at Ice, aiming to kick him directly in his smug face. Ice countered, up throw-up air'd him to 30%. Mango kneed Ice, dropzone kneed him and recovered safely. Mango revved up and stomped Ice into oblivion. Mango ran away with the lead, flinging Ice around the stage with an insane amount of up airs and n-airs.

"Still feeling yourself, Ice? This is the power of the GOAT!" Mango yelled as he kneed Ice to his second death. Ice respawned with a determined glint in his eye. He lasered at Mango while he recovered, getting him up to 9%. Ice caught Mango's up b with a b-air and gimp'd him of f the stage, taking Mango's first stock.  
"The power of the GOAT? Hahaha..." Ice taunted.

Mango respawned and Falcon Kick'd Ice.  
"Yes, the power of the GOAAAAAT!", Mango shouted as he comboed Ice to 76%. The knee came from the left to the right and Mango finished the combo with a Falcon Punch. Mango dash-danced back and forth across the stage, waiting for Ice to attack. Ice dash-danced on the top platform, waiting for Mango. Mango's patience ran out and he threw out an up air to stop the dash dance. Ice perfect shielded and grabbed Mango. He down threw him and down smashed to cover the Tech option. Ice shield dropped through the platform and ran across the stage to up smash Mango across Battlefield. Mango's second stock gone, he respawned and scoop up air'd Ice into the knee, taking Ice's last stock in a solid JV3.

Mango dissapeared from the stage, returning to his seat. A large smile spread across his face. "Too easy", Mango said to himself.

"Well, well, well, Mr. GOAT. Long time no see", a familiar voice said in Mango's left ear.


	4. SSBM: Inside Chapter 4

Play the following before each new chapter: watch?v=hX2UvXeFD60

"Leffen!?", Mango thought to himself, surprised.

"I didn't know that the simulations talked. Sakurai did this in 13 months, damn." Mango said to himself out loud.

"Oh, I am no simulation, Mango. I am as real as you, Jason and the rest are. Why wasn't I at Apex this year? It's obvious. I've been stuck here for the past 6 months. I know this world inside and out. You will never, NEVER, beat me in here. You will be trapped here, just like your friends and everyone else here. No one here is a simulation. We are all people, led to believe our own merry band is the only group of living humans in here. Sakurai meant this to happen. You will never escape this place." Leffen whispered into Mango's ear as the next match, Zhu vs M2K, was happening. Hearing the hate in Leffen's voice sent a shiver down the GOAT's spine.

Leffen's metal feet clanked as he walked back to his seat, sat back down and watched the match like everyone else.

D1's voice erupted across the stadium, the microphone barely handling the stress.

Chants of "AYY! AYY! AYY! AYY!" echoed through the virtual stadium as every last tenant screamed at the tops of their lungs.

"M2K's chaingrabs are always on point, no matter who he's playing. Breaks the chaingrab, F-Throw,

D-Tilt, D-AIR! Zhu is down to his last stock..." Scar said as the match rolled on.

Mango couldn't stop thinking about Leffen's speech.

"Did Sakurai really make this game to toy with us?...", Mango wondered.

As the tournament raged on, the Gods raged through the bracket, taking out everyone in their paths. Soon, Top 8 winners bracket would start. Mango, Mew2King, Hungrybox, Armada, PPMD, Leffen, Wizzrobe and Axe were the top 8. The first match set to happen was Wizzrobe vs M2K.


End file.
